Websites such as Google Maps provide users with the ability to search for locations, such as a street address, and obtain an image associated with the location. The user may often select from different images of the location, such as choosing to view a street level image, a satellite image or a map. Yet further, the service may display multiple images at once, such as a small thumbnail of a street level image overlaid on a satellite image. If the search itself contained the name of a business, the service may also display any photographs uploaded by the business owner next to a map of the location.